Los últimos descendientes
by Alannito L. S
Summary: historia de 8 chicos últimos de un clan desaparecido de lobos en México, quieren vengar a su familia y para poder hacerlo deben lidiar con los vampiros y para ello van a ir a pedir a dos manadas amigas: los Quileute y la manda de Scott Mccal para que los ayuden a mejorar en sus habilidades, también intentaran hacer una vida normal como cualquier persona me baso ala vida cotidiana
1. ¿un alpha?

**BUENO GENTE ESTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA SE TRATA LA TÍPICA PELEA DE VAMPIROS CONTRA LOBOS ACEPTO CRÍTICAS Y OPINIÓN PARA PODER MEJORAR MI HISTORIA**

Capítulo 1 ¿un alpha?

Era la época de la conquista en México, hubo enfrentamientos entre dos familias una que provenía de Europa que solo quería conquistar al mundo con mano de hierro y se hacían llamar colmillo rojo y la otra era originario de américa que su único deber era proteger a las personas de la maldad y se llamaban colmillo blanco cada una era tenía su propio secreto los colmillo rojo eran vampiros se alimentaban de las personas de los lugares que conquistaban pero nadie sabía de ese secreto y los colmillo blanco era todo lo contrario tenían magia en su sangre se podían convertir en hombres lobos se dedicaban a proteger a todas las personas convivían con ellas claro solo los de la familia conocían ese secreto.

Los enfrentamientos entre las dos familias eran muy sanguinarias, muchas vidas se perdían en cada minuto aunque los lobos protegían a la gente no eran suficientes para todos, peleaban duro hasta casi desmallarse pero no se rendían a diferencia que los colmillos rojos la mayor parte de su ejército era vampiros no se cansaban, a las personas que capturaban las usaban para alimentarse.

Los lobos pelearon día y noche para que la humanidad quedara a salvo cuando se enfrentaron los líderes de cada familia vieron toda la masacre que se ocasiono y decidieron hacer un tratado, los vampiros ayudarían a que México se modernizara y a acepto el líder de la familia del colmillo blanco Emir con el tiempo México parecía mas a la actualidad, la familia de los lobos viendo que los vampiros protegían a las personas decidieron irse a un pueblo que se llamaba pahuatlan para poder restaurar su clan ya que muchos perdieron la vida (me refiero restaurar a hacer nuevos hombres lobos, mordiendo a la gente que quisiera ayudarlos).

Lo que no sabían era que los vampiros no se rendían tan fácil y todo el tiempo estaban planeando acabar con los lobos cuando su ejército era 5 veces más grande que los lobos los atacaron, los lobos no se lo esperaban aunque lucharon valientemente al final fueron masacrados, pero no sabían que ellos ocultaron a 8 niños que serían la última esperanza de México y de su clan.

Los ocho eran primos fueron adoptados por familias diferentes con el tiempo cada uno tenía habilidades diferentes, cuando tuvieron edad querían saber de su pasado y de donde previnieron o que si tenían algún familiar y supieron que tenían primos, cuando consiguieron reunirse platicaron como fueron estos años y después de buscar información de su familia, supieron también donde habían nacido cuando fueron a ese lugar supieron que eran los últimos de la familia del colmillo blanco y entendieron cuál era su destino después de leer cartas que habían dejado su familia sobre su clan y sobre los colmillos rojos.

15 años después en un gimnasio abandonado

Alann: **(UN CHICO DE 16 AÑOS, TIENE CABELLO NEGRO, OJOS CAFESES CLAROS, MÚSCULOS MEDIOS MARCADOS, MIDE 1.77M TIENE PIEL ENTRE BLANCA Y MORENA** )- hola primos como han estado les dije al verlos mientras entraba

Alberto: **(TIENE 18 AÑOS, TIENE CABELLO NEGRO, OJOS CAFESES OSCUROS, APENAS SE LE MARCABAN LOS MÚSCULOS MIDE APROXIMADAMENTE 1.80M TIENE PIEL MEDIA MORENA)** -bien le conteste al verlo en la entrada

Jianai **: (CHICA DE 16 AÑOS, CABELLO NEGRO QUE LE LLEGA ABAJO DEL HOMBRO, OJOS CAFESES MÁS CLAROS QUE LOS DE ALANN, MIDE 1.65M PIAL MEDIA MORENA** ) -bien gracias le conteste

Toño **: (16 AÑOS, CABELLO CAFÉ OSCURO, OJOS AZULES, CUERPO BIEN FORMADO CON ALGO DE MUSCULO MARCADO CON PIEL MORENA MIDE LO MISMO QUE JIANAI)** \- bien primo

Juan: **(17 AÑOS, CABELLO CAFÉ CLARO, OJOS CAFESES OSCUROS, CUERPO CON UN POCO DE MUSCULO CON PIEL BLANCA MIDE 1.70M)** -bien

Joel y Joshua **: (SON GEMELOS TIENEN 16 AÑOS, CABELLO CASTAÑO, NO SE LES MARCA MUCHO LOS MÚSCULOS TIENE PIEL BLANCA JOEL MIDE 1.74M Y JOSHUA MIDE 1.70M)** -bien y tu dijeron al mismo tiempo

Maritere: **(CHICA DE 18 AÑOS TIENE CABELLO NEGRO, OJOS CAFESES OSCUROS, PIEL MORENA MIDE 1.77M)** -que milagro verte

Alann: -qué bueno que han estado bien solo vine a ver que vamos a hacer sobre los vampiros

Todos querían saber lo mismo hubo un silencio en el gimnasio hasta que Alberto fue el que hablo primero

Alberto: -lo primero es saber quién va a estar al mando ósea quien va hacer el alpha

Todos aceptaron

Alberto: -lo primero como lo vamos a seleccionar por competencias o por la lucha

Todos decían que competiciones menos Alann y Jianai vio a Alann pensado

Jianai: -Alann que tienes

Alann: -estaba en mis pensamientos y oí que me hablaba mi prima y le conteste -que no tenía nada solo que no estoy de acuerdo como lo vamos a seleccionar le dije

Jianai: -porque no

Alann: -porque al final vamos a ser Alberto y yo en lucha nosotros somos los mejores y en habilidades yo soy mejor y beto es el segundo le dije en tono serio y algo molesto

Todos los demás oyeron lo que dijo alann y se impresionaron con la actitud ya que no es de ese tipo

Alberto: -porque estas tan seguro de que eres mejor que yo en habilidades y en lucha siempre he sido mejor que tú le dije en tono retándolo ya que yo también quiero ser el alpha y sé que puedo ganarles a todos en las competiciones

Alann: -es que yo ya supere a todos y evolucione al último nivel de nuestro clan le dije en tono normal

Todos se impresionaron de lo que dijo alann ya que al nivel del que se refiere es cuando se puede convertir en lobo totalmente **(AQUÍ ME REFIERO COMO LOS LOBOS DE CREPÚSCULO ASÍ DE GRANDES)**

Alberto: -no te creo nada de lo que estás diciendo le dije enojado

Jianai: me enoje cuando beto dijo eso -Alann jamás nos ha mentido y si es cierto lo que dice que lo demuestre en un combate alann contra el más fuerte de nosotros 7 y ese es mi hermano Alberto les dije para tranquilizar a todos ya veía que muchos se estaban enojando porque cambiaron el color de sus ojos

Alberto fue el primero en responder y acepto pero alann está preocupado ya que a él no le gusta pelear y no quería lastimar a su familia pero sabía que Alberto quería llevar a todos a la guerra y eso no lo podía permitir y después de unos segundos acepto también

Joel: después que aceptaron los dos, nosotros 6 nos fuimos a unas gradas que estaban ahí y oí que mi hermano dijo que comenzaran

Maritere: yo estaba a favor de alann porque todos sabíamos que él era el más fuerte y rápido de todos nosotros pero Alberto era mi hermano y él tiene la mayor resistencia y agilidad pensé y mejor me quede sentada viendo la pelea de los dos sin decir nada

Joshua: yo en mi parte apoyaba a alann ya que él siempre se ha preocupado por todos nosotros y nos ayudó a controlar nuestro poder ya que él fue el primero en despertarlo

Toño: yo apoyaba a alann ya que él me cuidaba cuando estaba solo o necesitaba ayuda y él se preocupaba más por los demás que por el mismo

Juan: -en lo particular yo apoyaría a alann porque él quiere llegar a un acuerdo con los vampiros, sin ver más muertes pero en lo particular yo si quiero pelear porque ellos me quitaron. A mi familia y a mis hermanos mayores así que apoyo a Alberto pensé en voz alta y todos me escucharon y me vieron y solo les dije que eso es lo que pienso yo

Alann: cuando oí a Joshua decir que empezáramos me concentre para poder sacar mis garras y mis dientes pero no cambie el color de mis ojos **(AQUÍ ES COMO LOS DE LOBO ADOLECENTE PERO AQUÍ SI PUEDEN CONTROLAR EL CAMBIO DE SUS OJOS, ESTA ES LA FASE 1 PODRÍAMOS DECIR)** porque no quería que se asustara, aparte no quería lastimar a mi primo

Alberto: cuando Alann se convirtió en la primera fase yo sabía que él no quería lastimarme, aparte sabía que él solo mentía ya que él no había llegado a la segunda fase a la que yo si logre llegar y me convertí para poder acabarlo rápido **(LA SEGUNDA FASE ES QUE LAS OREJAS SE HACEN PUNTIAGUDAS, LOS OJOS CAMBIAN, Y LES CRECE LA PATILLA, Y MAS BELLO CORPORAL)**

Alann: cuando vi que mi primo se convirtió en la segunda fase me dije a mi mismo que el si va enserio y vi que corrió a atacarme pero ya que yo era el más rápido de los 8 era fácil esquivarlo pero no lo atacaba y mejor lo empujaba para que retrocediera pero el seguía atacándome intentando matarme porque todos sus ataques iban hacia mi garganta

Alberto: cuando note q alann no me atacaba me dije a mi mismo que sería fácil pero ya me estaba hartando y le grite -pelea enserio si eres un alpha pelea como uno pero no me respondió y lo atacaba con toda mi fuerza y velocidad pero no era suficiente ya que él era más rápido que yo

Alann: cuando me dijo eso me está enojando pero me contenía porque sabía que si me convertía en la segunda fase lo mataría rápido porque en esta fase que estoy solo ocupamos un 25% de nuestra habilidad y Alberto estaba ocupando el 50% pero no era suficiente para ganarme

En un restaurante a 15 cuadras de la pelea se encontraba una chica esperando a su novio

En un restaurante

-Izeel: **(CHICA DE 17 AÑOS CABELLO CASTAÑO MIDE 1.70M OJOS COLOR AZULES PIEL BLANCA)** bueno creo que Alann va a tardar lo bueno es que ya había pagado la cuenta jeje pensé con una sonrisa bueno pediré algo a ver si llega

Izeel: levantando la mano para que el mesero viniera a mi lugar –buenas tardes le dije al mesero

Mesero: buenas tardes señorita gusta pedir algo

Izeel: si me gustaría pedir una milanesa empanizada con ensalada y vaso de jugo de naranja por favor

Mesero: correcto ahorita le traigo lo que pidió

El mesero se retiró y a los 5 minutos trajo el jugo de naranja y a los 10 minutos trajo la comida cuando Izeel termino su comida le pidió al mesero la cuenta al nombre de Alann y el meso dijo que la cuenta a estaba pagada, a los minutos siguientes Izeel salió del restaurante para ver si venia Alann

Izeel: creo que no va a llegar dije un voz baja con un tono triste – ahora que recuerdo me dijo una dirección en donde se iba a reunir con sus primos espero que no esté lejos y que todavía este ahí me dije a mi misma sacando mi celular para revisar los mensajes –bueno ya encontré el mensaje y no esta lejas esta com cuadras, creo que iré a ver si está ahí pero iré viendo el camino a ver si no me lo encuentro dije y empecé a caminar en el camino veía casas abandonadas o cerradas que daban un poco de miedo pero seguí caminando cuando llegue al lugar escucha ruidos como de animales y reconocí el tono de ese ruido y supe que era Alann porque ya me había dicho que era en realidad y de sus primos que no conozco en persona –ahora en que se metió Alann me dije con un poco de enojo ya que Alann se mete en problemas cuando llegue a la entrada vi a Alann peleando con otro lobo más alto que Alann pero no se veía tan fuerte

Adentro del gimnasio

Alann: vi que Alberto estaba llegando a su límite empezó a captar un aroma y voltio a ver a la entrada del gimnasio donde estábamos y en ese momento reconocí el aroma y voltie a ver y vi que era Izeel y me distraje del combate

Alberto: después de ver la entrada regrese mi vista al combate y vi que Alann voltio a ver a la entrada aproveche esa oportunidad, empecé a correr a toda velocidad hacia Alann y le hice una herida profunda en su pecho con mis garras ya que se alcanzó a mover para que la herida no fuera mortal

Izeel: cuando confirme que en realidad fuera Alann el que estaba ahí me empecé a preocupar y cuando vi que la otra persona fue directamente a Alann corriendo le grite -¡ cuidado!

Alann: cuando oí que me dijo cuidado me acorde del combate pero cuando voltie solo tuve tiempo para moverme para que la herida no fuera mortal pero empecé a sangrar rápida mente ya que fue profunda la herida

Izeel: cuando vi que el amor de mi vida estaba sangrando pensé que era mi culpa y cuando empecé a correr para ver a Alann como estaba el sin poder reaccionar el que lo lastimo me agarro del cuello impidiendo que respirara

Alann: cuando no te que Beto no estaba enfrente de mi paso por mi mente Izeel, cuando voltie vi que la estaba asfixiando y le dije con un tono molesto -suéltala Alberto

Alberto: cuando escuche a Alann le dije –tienes 3 opciones te rindes, muestras el tercer nivel o la mato y seguimos peleando yo ya sabía que ella era su novia y él se rendiría o cambiaria de nivel por salvarla a ella

Jianai: cuando oí a mi hermano amenazando a alann con su novia intente detenerlo pero Joshua y Joel me detuvieron –porque me detienen tenemos que hacer algo

Joel: cuando vi que Jianai iba a ayudar a la novia de alann le avise a Joshua que estaba alado mío que me ayudara a detenerla y le no podemos hacer nada ellos dos tienen que resolver el problema aparte si vamos saldríamos heridos o peor le dije con voz seria y Joshua asistía

Jianai: sabía que tenían razón solo pude asentir y me volví a sentar pero ahora Joshua y Joel se sentaron alado mío para que no hiciera algo

Alann: cuando note que Beto si la mataría le grite -ya que no tengo otra opción creo que te mostrare en lo que en realidad soy

Alberto:-haber sorpréndeme si puedes le dije con tono burlón agarrando la garganta de la novia de Alann con mis garras

Alann: cuando vi que Beto dijo que si me convertí en una persona normal y me quite mi playera y di unos pasos atrás y cerré mis ojos cuando los abrí y eran de color rojo pero no eran color sangre eran mas brillosos

Alberto: cuando vi los ojos de alann me asusté y le dije como puedes tener ojos rojos como si fuera un alpha, eso no es posible

Jianai y Maritere: Sus ojos son rojos las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

Joel, Toño, juan, Joshua estaban: con la boca abierta aun impresionados

Izeel: yo estaba viendo el pecho de mi novio que se estaba cerrando la herida que tenía y también vi tenía un gran cuerpo, estaba embobada con eso pero cuando deje de ver su cuerpo note que empezó a correr y salto y se transformó en un lobo gigante de color negro con ojos rojos y estaba gruñendo

Alberto: cuando vi a alann transformarse en un lobo con ojos rojos significaba que él era el alpha y cuando empezó a gruñir solté a su novia y baje mi cara dando entender que le tengo respeto y mvi que los demás se pararon y bajaron de los gradas e igual manera bajaron su caras, cuando todos estaban con la cabeza hacia abajo, Izeel corrió Asia el a abrazarlo como si ella ya sabía que alann podía hacer eso y empecé a enojarme

Alann: cuando todos ya no me veían yo me volví a transformar a un humano, cuando me pare abrase a mi novia y la bese

Izeel: cuando nos separamos del beso le dije nos podemos ir de aquí porfavor

Alann: claro le dije a izeel cuando estaba pasando alado de Beto alcance a escuchar un gruñido de él y voltie y le dije en un tono fuerte y firme quieres el siguiente raund

Alberto: cuando escuche lo que dijo me asuste y me agalle con miedo

Alann: bueno me voy, en dos días nos vemos aquí mismo para ver que aremos sobre los vampiros le dije a todos en un tono serio y frio

Cuando todos escucharon a alann todos dijeron que si con la cabeza, Alann y Izeel se fueron del gymnasio y en ese momento beto y los demás levantaron las cabeasas

Alberto Joel, Maritere sigan a Alann

Joel: pero porque

Alberto no confió en el y aparte ya que soy el segundo mejor soy el segundo al mando entonces deben obedecerme a mí también

Maritere no eres el segundo hasta que Alann lo diga pero solo lo aremos porque también tenemos dudo verdad Joel le dije mirando a Joel igual que todos

Joel: eeeee Si si también tengo dudo conteste un poco nervioso en ese momento yo y Maritere salimos del gimnasio siguiendo a Alann mientras los demás se iban a su casa

 **EN UN FUTURO APARESERAN LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO Y LOBO ADOLECENTE**

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo y perdón por no hacerlo más interesante pero este capítulo es como una introducción espero subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, comenten que les pareció este capítulo en que puedo mejorarla**


	2. ¿¿nueva casa?

**BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ VENGO TRAYENDO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE NO HE METIDO A LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO Y LOBO ADOLESCENTE ES PORQUE TODAVÍA NO ES EL MOMENTO, LOS METERÉ EN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULO ADELANTE.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

Capítulo 2 ¿nueva casa?

Alann e Izeel afuera del gimnasio

Izeel: Alann a donde vamos le pregunte un poco triste

Alann: para olvidar lo que paso vamos a ver una película al cine y ahí podemos ir de comprar y después ya veremos a donde vamos te parece mi vida le dije para animar su ánimo y para que olvidara lo que acabó de ver

La pareja se dirigió a una plaza que estaba a media hora de donde estaban cuando entraron buscaron en que parte estaba el cine ya que ninguno de los dos había ido a esa plaza, cuando encontraron el cine a Izeel le fascino una que era la de intensamente que apenas estaba estrenándose, cuando compraron los boletos fueron a comprar palomitas ya que a los dos les fascinaban comerlas a ambos, al entrar a la sala buscaron sus lugares, cuando los encontraron se sentaron y se pusieron los lentes de 3D que les dieron en la entrada.

Izeel: espero que esta buenas le comente a Alann

Alann: yo pensaba que ya la habías visto

Izeel: porque lo dices con una ceja alzada

Alann: es que cuando la viste pusiste tu cara de que estabas fascinada, un poco más y me ponía celoso de la película jaja le dije con voz bromistas intentando darle un beso

Izeel: tonto le dije apartando su cara de la mía

Alann jajaja solo digo lo que veo le dije con una sonrisa

Izeel: lose lose es que mi hermana ya vino a verla y me comenta que estaba muy buena y vi los tráiler y me gusto pero no me di cuenta que mi novio es bien celoso asta con las películas le dije burlándome de el ya que es bien celoso y solo vi que hizo un puchero

Alann: no soy celoso le dije poniendo un puchero haciéndola reír

Izeel: sabes que aun así celoso te amo mi niño hermoso le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Alann: yo también te amo le dije devolviéndole el afecto

En ese momento terminaron los cortos las próximas películas que van a salir, la película inicio con las emociones de la niña y como fue creciendo aprendiendo a patinar y jugar con sus amigos y como por un descuido de la emociones los recuerdos centrales de la niña se fueron a la memoria de largo plazo, las emociones de felicidad y tristeza, también como regresaron a la base central para ayudar a la niña que estaba en problemas porque quería huir a donde vivía antes de mudarse, pero en momentos de emociones Izeel veía la cara de Alann que tenía felicidad y emociones, eso le parecía tierno y debes en cuando se besaban al término de la película salieron de la sala, entregaron los lentes 3d y se fueron a la salida del cine y pasaron a tienda de ropa ahí Alann le dijo a Izeel que agarrara lo que quisiera que era un regalo para ella obviamente como son las adolescentes fue directo a los vestidos, agarro a Alann para que le dijera como se veía aunque tuvo que obligar a Alann pero al final lo obligo con unos besos y que le iba a modelar toda la ropa y ps con una cara de puberto Alann acepto cuando vio la ropa que agarro su novio pensó que iba agarrar más pero solo fueron 2 vestidos y 1 blusa también agarro unas camisas para su novio, cuando Alann pago la ropa salieron con 4 bolsas obviamente Alann las cargaba como todo un caballero:

Izeel: gracias por todo y que te parecieron los vestidos que me probé le dije con una sonrisa

Alann: con todos te veías hermosísima le dije dándole un beso en su frente

Izeel muchas gracias mi osito ahora donde vamos le dije pensando en el futuro que podría tener con Alann con un chico cariñoso, amoroso, protector, con un buen trabajo

Alann: Vamos a cenar en el toks que está aquí en la planta baja y de ahí te llevo a tu casa

Izeel: está bien le dije agarrándolo del brazo libre que tenia

Izeel no sabía que estaban siendo espiados por dos personas que estaban como a 8 metros de ellos pero Alann por ser un lobo ya sabía que estaban ahí sus dos primos pero no dijo nada pero oyó que sus dos primos tenían hambre ya que escucho sus estómagos pedir comida y solo sonrió

Joel: que aburrido es seguirlo le dije a Maritere

Maritere: la neta si ni siquiera trajimos dinero para comprar algo que comer

Joel: si y lo peor es que no sabíamos que Alann tiene dinero y nosotros apenas podemos sobrevivir le dije con tono triste, tocando mi estómago por el hambre, igual que Maritere

Maritere: espero que se vallan rápido a sus casas para haber si encuentro algo de comer porque de verdad tengo mucha le comente a Joel que solo asintió y siguieron caminando

Alann: porque no me dijeron que no tenían dinero para comer yo les hubiera dado dinero me dije a mi mismo en mi mente al escuchar lo que decían sus primos

En la entrada del toks

Recepcionista: **(UNA MUJER DE 25 AÑOS VESTIDA CON UN PANTALÓN NEGRO, UN SACO IGUAL DE COLOR NEGRO Y UNA BLUSA DE COLOR BLANCA)** Buenas noches para cuantas personas

Alann: para 4 personas por favor

Izeel: lo mire con confusión ya que solo somos 2 pero pidió para 4

Recepcionista: pero aquí solo hay dos personas le comente al joven

Alann: ahorita llegan dos personas la mujer viene con un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro con una blusa de color azul cielo y el hombre viene de pantalón gris entubado y playera de color negra, de seguro no van a acercarse a la puerto quiero que les diga que tienen un lugar aquí con nosotros sus nombres son Joel y Maritere son mis primos le dije a la señorita

Recepcionista: esta bn joven yo les digo cuando los vea, vengan les muestro su mesa les dije empezando a caminar hacia una mesa cerca de la zona de juegos para los niños –aquí está su mesa ahorita viene el camarero para pedir su orden les dije y me retire a ver si veía a los dos jóvenes que faltan

Izeel: porque pediste dos lugares para tus primos si no están aquí

Alann: nos han estado siguiendo desde que salimos del gimnasio pero no dije nada para haber que querían pero cuando salimos de la tiendo escuche que tienen hambre pero que no tienen para comer, hasta donde yo se rentan un departamento pero nunca pensé que no tenían para comida por eso pedí dos lugares más para ellos mi vida le explique con una cara de tristeza y preocupación

Izeel: cuando vi que Alann ponía una cara triste me empecé a ponerme triste-jamás pensé que tus primos sufrían le dije con tono triste

Alann: yo tampoco pero no te preocupes luego hablare con ellos para arreglar eso le dije a Izeel con tono feliz para que se animara

Izeel: esta bn, cuanto crees que tarden en llegar me muero de hambre le dije con tono de burla

Alann jajaja ya deben de estar en la entrada le comente con una sonrisa

En la entrada del restaurante

Maritere: creo que Alann nos quiere ver sufrir verdad le dije a Joel viendo como entraban a un restaurante

Joel: concuerdo contigo pero tengo una duda le dije

Maritere: y de que se trata

Joel: tu sabe en que trabaja Alann, lo pregunto porque tiene mucho dinero y siempre viste bn pero nunca supe en que trabaja le pregunte a Maritere

Maritere: ps hasta donde yo estoy entera el tomo un curso para arreglar computadoras pero no sé si trabaja porque ahorita debe de estar en la prepa

Joel: es cierto pero luego averiguamos, mejor vamos a sentarnos porque van a tardar le comente a Maritere

Maritere: buena idea primo

En la puerta del restaurante

Recepcionista: espero que lleguen pronto esos chicos me dije a mi mismo observando a la gente que está afuera del lugar para ver si encuentro a los chicos que me dijo ese joven

Recepcionista 2: **(CHICO DE 27 AÑOS VESTIDO DE PANTALÓN NEGRO Y CAMISA BLANCA)** a quien buscas le pregunte a mi amiga

Recepcionista: a un chico y una chica son primos de una pareja que está aquí pero me pidió que si los veía les dijera que entraran pero que no se van a acercar a la entrada y estoy buscándolos le dije a José Luis

José Luis: como son talvez te pueda ayudar María le comente

María: le empecé a decir como venían vestidos ya que no me dijo que apariencia tenían le explique a mi amigo

José Luis: ok María déjame ver le dije a María Saliendo del restaurante para buscarlos entonces vi a dos chicos con las mismas descripciones que me dijo María si no me hubiera dicho que son primos pensaría que son pareja, en ese momento me metí de nuevo al restaurante y me dirigí a donde esta María- oye hay dos personas con las mismas descripciones están enfrente senados en una banca pero no sé si sean ellos quieres que valla a preguntarles- le pregunte a María

María: si puedes si pero que le vas a decir, por lo menos sabes de quien es la mesa le dije alzando una ceja

José Luis: te iba a preguntar eso ahorita pero me ganaste las palabras de la boca le dije sonriendo

María: eso dices pero bueno el cliente se llama Alann le dije

José Luis: entendido voy de una vez le dije saliendo del restaurante rumbo hacia los chicos

En las bancas enfrente del toks

Maritere: Joel crees que salgan pronto del restaurante le dije

Joel: no creo pero no nos queda de otra más que esperar le comente

Maritere: muy cierto, a esperar se ha dicho le dije

En ese memento se acerca José Luis a Maritere y a Joel

José Luis: una pregunta, ustedes son primos de Alann? Les pregunte a los dos chicos

Joel: si lo somos porque la pregunta le conteste al señor que pregunto

José Luis: lo pregunto porque su primo Alann les reservo dos lugares junto con él y su novia, nos dijo como venían vestidos y que no se iban a acercar a la entrada, nos encargó salir a decirles si los veíamos les comente a ambos

Maritere: esta usted seguro que es nuestro primo le pregunte segura pero por mis adentros estaba nerviosa

José Luis: yo no los atendí, los atendió mi compañera pero me ofrecí a venir a decirles, pero si quieren estar seguros vamos a preguntarle a mi compañera les dije

Joel: esta bn, vamos Maritere que nos cuesta le pregunte ya que no me gusta ser descartes

Maritere: esta bn vamos le conteste parándome de la banca y en seguida vi que se paró Joel, caminamos atrás del señor que ni siquiera sabíamos su nombre cuando llegamos nos dijo que pasáramos y el paso después de nosotros

Adentro del restaurante

María: ustedes son primos del joven Alann les pregunte cuando los vi entrar junto con José Luis

Joel si somos nosotros le conteste

José Luis: si son ellos, y tienen la ropa que te indico pero quieren saber cómo es ese tal Alann para saber si son ellos los que quiere ver le dije a maría

Bueno es un chico alto, tiene cabello negro y tiene la piel entre blanca y morena les explique a los dos jóvenes

Joel: si es el, si es nuestro primo le dije a la recepcionista

María: síganme les dije y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban la pareja

Maritere: como abra sabido Alann que estábamos aquí me dije en mi mente –disculpa como supo quién éramos nosotros y porque tenemos dos lugares para comer aquí le pregunte a la señorita ya que no sabía su nombre

María: bueno supe que eran ustedes porque su primo me dijo como venían vestidos y de los lugares no sabría decirles el porqué, eso se lo pueden preguntar a su primo, bueno aquí estamos

En la mesa del restaurante

Izeel: cuanto crees que se tarden en llegar tus primos le pregunte a Alann ya que me estaba dando a dar hambre

Alann: ya deben de haber entrado al restaurante o ya vienen para acá porque sus olores se sientes cerca le dije oyendo leves sonidos de su estomago

Izeel: espero eso si no ya verás lo que te va a pasar

Alann: que me puede pasar, soy todo un amor cuando me lo propongo le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito

Izeel: me reí un poco de la cara que puso –en eso si tienes razón, pero te recuerdo que tu cara de cachorro no me hace efecto mi amor le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo

Alann: si es cierto pero probar no cuesta nada le dije con una sonrisa

Izeel: bueno y por cierto no me dijiste q ya estaban en el restaurante. Porque yo no veo nada de nada le dije un poco irritada porque ya tenía hambre

Alann: trague saliva al escuchar su tono de voz pero vi de reojo a la recepcionista y enseguida a mis primos -ahí vienen, no te dije que ahí venían le dije intentando cambiar de conversación

Izeel: qué bueno que ya llegaron le dije a Alann con tono feliz y una sonrisa para enseguida pararme a saludarlos

Alann: solté un suspiro de alivio y me pare para saludar a mis primos- hola Joel, hola Maritere que gusto es volver a verlos después de lo que paso les dije con un tono de broma

Joel: si verdad jejeje y por cierto porque nos invitaste a este restaurante Alann le pregunte con tono de duda

Alann: iba a contestar pero Izeel me gano la palabra

Izeel: los invito porque escucho que dijeron que no tenían que comer y me conto que rentan un departamento es cierto le respondí y les preguntes con una cara seria

Maritere: nos escuchaste comente con una cara de sorpresa

Alann: por supuesto que los escuche y que también los envió Alberto a vigilarme les dije sorprendiéndolos ya que yo era malo en ese aspecto

Maritere: pensé que no nos habías escuchado le dije con cara de impresión

Alann: pues apenas alcance a escuchar a Alberto todavía me falta mucho que entrenar les comente

Izeel: me dijiste que eras el mejor de todos de tus primos le pregunte con tono serio

Alann: este si lo soy pero no soy perfecto le dije con nerviosismo –verdad que si Joel le pregunte y al mismo tiempo Izeel voltio a verlo

Joel: me di cuenta que Izeel me volteaba a ver con ojos de quererme asesinar -pues la verdad es bueno pero le falta mucho que mejorar en los sentidos, nosotros nos ofrecimos hace un tiempo en ayudarle en mejorar ese aspecto pero no quiso nos dijo que fue a entrenar con unos amigos que ellos ya llevan más tienen más tiempo que nosotros y que le ayudaría a mejorar rápido en poco tiempo pero regreso mejor en el aspecto de poder ya llego al nivel tres algo que solo el a echo desde que mataron a nuestros padres y tíos le dije un poco triste por lo ultimo

Maritere: abrase a Joel – ha sido muy duro para nosotros superar esto pero lo hacemos y nos apoyamos mutuamente por eso muchos de nosotros queremos venganza pero ahora ya no podemos hacerlo sin que Alann nos dé permiso

Izeel: porque les tiene que dar permiso si ustedes son mayores que él les pregunte a los 3 seriamente

Maritere porque Alann es el alpha de todos nosotros por tener el nivel 3 le respondí

Izeel: y eso que tiene que ver le volví a preguntar

Alann: bueno como empezar me quede pensando – bueno comenzare desde el principio, recuerdas que te conté que mis primos y yo fuimos a nuestra tierra natal- vi que ella asintió- bueno allí encontramos unos escritos de nuestros padres le dije

Izeel: y que decían esos escritos le preguntaba mientras no apartaba mi vista hacia el

Maritere: esos escritos tenían lo que somos y como controlarlo, aparte también descubrimos que los herederos a ser los lideres les aparece un tipo tatuaje en el hombro, y dependiendo con que mano escribas, es donde aparece el tatuaje le comente

Izeel: y porque dependiendo con que mano escribas pregunte de nuevo

Joel: porque esa mano es donde tienes más fuerza, pero también el tatuaje lo puedes conseguir si llegas al nivel 3 le respondí

Izeel: entonces si ustedes llegan al nivel 3 se convierten en el líder de la manada y el líder que estaba se va o cómo se resuelve eso les a preguntar temiendo que algo le llegará a pasar a Alann

Alann: no exactamente ellos si llegan a conseguir el nivel tres que es lo más probable pueden retarme porque el título de alpha le dije y me di cuenta que puso su cara triste –pero no para matarme si no para ganarme en una pelea para demostrar que es más hábil pero si me llegara a matar no puede convertirse en alpha porque yo tengo el poder y se lo tengo que entregar le dije

Izeel: me relaje cuando me dijo que nada más lo tiene que vencer no lo va a matar- bueno pero como le das el poder le volví a preguntar

Joel: pues hasta donde yo se tienen que juntar las frentes y el que vaya a hacer el alpha debe absorber el poder de alpha claro que los dos deben de estar transformados en nivel 3 le comente a Izeel pero estaba tranquila

Alann: eso es correcto si llegara a pasar mis ojos que están rojos volverían a hacer de color azules brillantes y los del nuevo alpha se harían rojos así funciona si es entre la familia hay otra forma de ser alpha pero eso solo es si alguien desconocido

Izeel: y como es esa forma le pregunte a mi novio

Alann: esa manera seria que alguien me matara, si me mata él se vuelve alpha por eso normalmente los alphas siempre están protegido por su familia le dije para poder tranquilizándola

Izeel: pero porque alguien desconocido si te mata se vuelve alpha y un familiar no ya no entendí le dije con duda extrema

Alann: bueno eso es porque la sangre es casi parecida si me matara el poder no le aria caso digamos que lo rechaza por ser de la misma sangre familiar y un desconocido es diferente esa es la razón mi amor le dije

Izeel: está bien pero tengo otra duda le pregunte a Alann y a sus primos

Maritere: asla intentaremos responderla le dije con una sonrisa

Izeel: le devolví la sonrisa –bueno, cuando fueron a su tierra natal, descubrieron quienes son los herederos de su familia les pregunte a los tres que se vieron mutuamente algo nerviosos pensando cómo responder esa pregunta –quiero la verdad por favor les dije

Joel: bueno si lo descubrimos pero no pensaras quienes son le comente:

Izeel: quienes le pregunte

Alann: si amor, en realidad yo no soy heredero a ser el alpha yo lo conseguí por entrenamiento y como no hay alpha yo no tuve que pelear le dije algo nervioso esperando la respuesta de ella

Izeel: haya está bien, y quienes son le pregunte e mi novio

Maritere ya que vi que Alann no iba a decir algo le dije yo –somos 3 en total mi hermano Alberto él fue contra el que peleo Alann hoy, mi hermana Jianai y yo, nosotros 3 somos los herederos le comente

Izeel: entonces Alberto es heredero original

Alann: en realidad la primera en la lista es Maritere, solo por minutos ya que ella y Alberto son gemelos después sigue Alberto y por ultimo Jianai q es la más chica le dije

Izeel entonces tú no eres heredero al clan

Joel: si lo es pero es el último en la lista ya que su padre fue el último en nacer

Izeel: es cierto Alann le pregunte

Alann: si es cierto yo soy el último de la lista pero eso fue otra razón para esforzarme en mi entrenamiento, pero dejemos esta conversación para después ahora vamos a comer les dije y vi que mis primos asintieron y Izeel no le quedo opción tenia desventaja y asintió

En el momento que Izeel decidió que ya empezaran a cenar, llegó el mesero para pedir las ordenes, cuando ya tenía los pedidos, se retiró para pedirlas a la cocina a los minutos siguientes el mesero llegó con las bebidas que pidió cada uno, después de 7 minutos el mesero llegó con la comida de cada uno, empezaron a comer todos en silencio ya que nadie sabía de qué tema hablar, así transcurrió toda la cena as término de la cena LOS 4 se pararon de la mesa con la cuenta en las manos de Alann, fue a pagar y salieron del restaurante

Alann: que tal estuvo la cena le pregunte a mi novia y a mis primos

Joel y Maritere: estuvo fabulosa, muchas gracias le contestamos al mismo tiempo

Izeel: estuvo rica amor gracias le conteste para besarlo

Alann: le correspondí el beso y después de un tiempo nos separamos-mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de que tus papas vallan a la policía a denunciar de que no te e llevado a tu casa le dije con tono de broma

Izeel: tonto le dije simulando dándole una cachetada –mis papas te quieren solo te dirían que la próxima vez que me dejas más temprano le termine de decir abrazándolo

Alann: lose lose solo me gusta verte así le comente devolviéndole el abrazo y ella me dio una –Maritere, Joel quiero que me acompañen de ahí vamos a mi casa para platicar, claro si no tienen nada que hacer

Joel: por mí no hay problema y por ti Maritere le dije mirándola

Maritere: por mí tampoco vamos le dije y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Izeel

En el camino hacia la casa de Izeel los 4 hablaban del tema q se les ocurría o criticaban a las personas q pasaban o de las tonterías que hacían de niños y de jóvenes

Después de media hora de caminar llegaron a la casa de Izeel y Alann toco la puerta de su casa después de unos segundo salió el papa de Izeel, tenía una cara seria y algo enojada

Alann: hola señor buenas noches le dije normal pero por mis adentros estaba súper nervioso

Izeel: hola papa ya llegue le dije abrazándolo y vi que él me abrazo igual

Ernesto: **(SEÑOR DE 50 AÑOS CON CABELLO CASTALLO OJOS CAFESES CLAROS PIEL BLANCA)** hola hija puedes entrar quiero platicar solo un momento con Alann le dije a mi hija con una sonrisa

Izeel: está bien papa le dije y le dio un beso a mi novio y me metí a la casa cuando entre mi papa cerró la puerta

Ernesto: Alann la próxima vez que vayas a traer tarde a mi hija mándame un mensaje, sé que tú la cuidaras bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora, tengo mucha confianza en ti y no quiero perderla está claro le dije con tono normal

Alann: si señor no volverá a pasar le dije a mi suegro –bueno señor me tengo que ir le dije mientras me daba media vuelta y me iba a donde estaban mis primos, mientras me alejaba solo veía a mi suegro entrar y cerrar la puerta

Camine hacia la esquina donde se habían quedado mis primos

Alann: bueno vamos a tomar un taxi hacia mi casa, ya que esta algo retirada

Joel: está bien vamos comente

Alann: paramos un taxi, este nos llevó hasta la entrada de mi casa, le page al chofer y bajamos del vehículo – bueno vamos primos les dije pero vi que mis primos estaban impresionados

Maritere: esta es tu casa Alann le dije con mi boca abierta por la impresión ya que la casa tenía 3 pisos y tiene un garaje y mucha área verdad

Alann: si esta casa originalmente era de un piso ya que aquí es donde vivía con mis padres adoptivos pero con mi empleo empecé a ampliar mi casa les dije con una sonrisa y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada

Joel: Maritere y yo empezamos a caminar atrás de Alann, cuando entramos a si casa tenía una sala grande igual que su televisión todo estaba adornado típico de un joven pero estaba padre .tu casa esta bonita primo le dije impresionado por todo lo que tenia

Maritere: Joel tiene razón le dije a Alann

Alann: ya no es solo mi casa ¡ahora es su nueva casa! Les dije con una sonrisa

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ TERMINA ESTA CAPITULO Y PERDÓN POR NO METER PELEA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO SI ABRA PELEA Y OTRAS COSAS**

 **TAMBIÉN LES AVISO QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA CADA SEMANA APROVECHANDO QUE AHORITA ESTOY E VACACIONES, SI ME ATRASO EN ACTUALIZAR NO ES PORQUE NO QUIERA SI NO PORQUE ANDO PREPARANDO OTRA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES, ENTONCES NO SE IMPACIENTE.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE LO QUE LES HA PARECIDO ESTOS CAPÍTULOS Y EN LO QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR**

 **ME DESPIDO HASTA LOS PRÓXIMOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS**


	3. la decisión parte 1

**Bueno amigos este es el tercer capítulo de esta historia**

 **Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, la verdad desde hace tiempo atrás me imaginaba esta historia pero en diferentes momentos y ya que tengo que pensar entre esos momentos hace que me tarde en escribirlos pero lo hago con todo el corazón para ustedes y si tienen criticas háganlas no me enojare**

 **Y perdón por el retraso pero me fui de vacaciones a visitar a mis abuelos y ahí no tenía internet para poder publicar pero aquí se loes traigo tarde pero sin falta**

 **Bueno no les hago perder más el tiempo**

 **Aquí está el capitulo**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **Capítulo 3 la decisión parte 1**

EN LA CASA DE ALANN

Joel y Maritere: ¡nuestra casa! Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo con una cara de impresión

Alann: si ahora ustedes vivirán conmigo, en esta casa les dije con una sonrisa pero por mis adentros me moría de risa por sus caras

Joel: pero porque nos ofreces eso esta es tu casa y tus padres adoptivos nos dejaran quedarnos le pregunte ya que no quería ser una molestia para él y para sus padres

Alann: mis padres adoptivos fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando iban a visitar al primo de mi mama que vive en zacatecas, en el testamento me dejaron la casa de zacatecas que ellos tienen allá y esta casa y ya que teníamos seguro de vida el dinero me pertenece, bueno para no ser más larga la historia mis padres ya no están y no hay problema de ello les dije mientas me iba asentar en un sillón individual que estaba en la sala seguido de Joel y Maritere

Joel: seguía impresionado con la notica que dijo Alann, cuando llegue a un sofá caí sentado como si estuviera a punto de morir

Maritere: seguía impresionada por la noticia que solo me pude sentar y decir- gracias

Alann: solté una pequeña risita por como reaccionaron – no hay de que, somos familia y la familia se apoya en lo que sea le dije felizmente –vengan les enseñare la casa y sus habitaciones les comente parándome del sillón para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras –empezaremos del tercer piso para abajo les dije

Maritere: está bien primo le dije y empecé a seguirlo

Joel: Salí del trance que estaba metido y cuando me di cuenta ellos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras y me empecé a poner al corriente con mis primos

En el tercer piso

Alann: el tercer piso está conformado por 3 habitaciones les comente fuimos a una habitación que tiene vista hacia la calle que tiene un sillón para 4 personas, una base donde tiene un Xbox 360 y un play 4, una tele de 46 pulgadas y como si fuera un closet está llena de películas y serias de anime o de televisión, las ventanas tienen cortinas negras -este es la habitación para películas y para los videojuegos les dije salimos de esa habitación y fuimos a la habitación de enfrente en la habitación estaba dividida en dos partes una tiene una computadora con bocinas de marca piooner, aparatos para la grabación de audio, la división de esta tiene una ventana y una puerta para entrar y adentro tiene un micrófono con para grabación , esta habitación tiene vista hacia la calle igual que la de película solo que esta tiene cortinas azul cielo – buena esta habitación es donde hago y grabo canciones les dije

Maritere: canciones le pregunte

Alann: si canciones, lo que pasa es que so dj y productor y aquí hago las canciones jejeje pero si alguna vez necesitan la computadora y no está haciendo ocupada agárrenla les dije –ahora vamos a la última habitación de este piso le comente para salir del estudio de grabación y dirigirme a la puerta de la habitación que está enfrente del pasillo al entrar esta habitación es la mitad del ese piso- bueno esta habitación es un gimnasio para que fortalezcamos nuestros músculos y nuestra resistencia le dije mostrándoles los aparatos de pesas y para cardio – bueno que les pareció este piso le pregunte a mis primos

Joel: esta increíble este piso, pero tengo una pregunta le comente a Alann

Alann: y cual sería esa pregunta le dije

Joel: Podremos ocupar todo lo de la casa cuando queramos le volví a preguntar

Alann: si no lo están ocupando por supuesto que lo pueden ocupar, alguna otra pregunta les pregunte a mis primos

Maritere: Joel y yo negamos, en ese momento vimos que Alann empezó a bajar las escaleras y dijo que vamos a ver el piso de abajo

Segundo piso

Alann: cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso les dije –bueno en este piso solo hay habitaciones aquí hay 4 habitaciones grandes

Maritere: entramos a la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, tenía una cama matrimonial con una colcha con una imagen de un lobo aullando a la luna, dos buros modernos, una ventana chiquita que tiene la vista hacia la casa de alado una televisión de 32 pulgadas colgada en un soporte para la pared, un closet que mide casi tondo el acho de la habitación, un tocador alado de la ventana y un escritorio que esta alado de la puerta por ultimo alado del closet hay una puerta que lleva al baño, el baño tiene una tina, una regadera, un escusado, un lavabo y todo lo necesario para un baño completo – las 4 habitaciones son iguales Alann le pregunte ya que dijo que solo íbamos a ver una

Alann: si tienen las mismas cosas solo cambia que las dos de enfrente tienen vista hacia la calle y estas solo hacia la casa de los vecinos, fuera de eso son iguales le respondí con una sonrisa ya que cuando metí todos los muebles yo mismo me impresiona de tanto espacio que tenían estas 4 habitaciones –bueno vamos a ver el piso de abajo le dije saliendo de la habitación y empezando a bajar las escaleras

Primar piso

Alann: llegamos al primer piso –bueno en este piso hay 76 habitaciones

Joel: 7 habitaciones, eso significa que en este piso los habitaciones son más chicas que los de arriba ¿no? Comente

Alann: exacto en este piso hay 7 habitaciones de las cuales 4 son cuartos, 1 es una biblioteca, 1 es un estudio y el ultimo es un baño completo les dije –bueno pasemos a ver los cuartos

Maritere: ok le dije y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones que tiene vista hacia la calle

Joel: al entrar a la habitación vi que el cuarto es más pequeño que los del piso de arriba pero, en este sí parece más una habitación que una habitación de lujo ya que no tiene baño, tiene los mismo muebles que las habitaciones de arriba

Alann: como ya se dieron cuenta las habitaciones de este piso son más chicas pero se nota más a una habitación normal les dije y ellos confirmaron asintiendo con la cabeza –bueno el baño de este piso no tiene tina como las de arriba, aquí solo tiene regadera el inodoro, un lavabo y un espejo, en pocas palabras este baño es más sencillo les dije dando unas carcajadas pasamos a ver el baño aunque yo ya les había explicado cómo era, ellos querían verlo –bueno vallamos a ver la biblioteca

Maritere: cuando entramos a la biblioteca vi que tenía 3 muebles llenos de libros de todo tipo, había una mesa en el centro de la habitación y pegado a la última pared había un escritorio con una computadora –oye porque tienes muchos libros y una computadora, si tienes una arriba en tu estudio y supongo que tienes una en tu cuarto, mínimo una lap le dije y cuando mencione la computadora en su cuarto Alann puso una cara de sorpresa, ese momento me di cuenta que en ese punto tenía razón

Alann: bueno la mayoría de los libros era de mis padres adoptivos ya que los dos eran maestros y los otros son los que yo he comprado para leer o para la escuela, la computadora es porque luego aquí hago mi tarea y ya que luego necesito los libros hice una computadora para aquí y si tienes razón tengo una computadora en mi cuarto y aparte tengo mi lap también ahí les dije con toda la verdad ya que mi cara era muy evidente

Joel: como que hiciste una computadora le pregunte

Alann: ustedes saben que estoy estudiando el último año de prepa les dije y ellos asintieron – bueno después de la escuela tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en pericentro reparando y vendiendo computadoras y accesorios, y cuando quiero una computadora ahí compro las cosas ya que me hacen descuento y las armo aquí en casa y aparte los vecinos saben que reparo computadoras y de ellos también sus amigos o familiares vienen a mí para que revise, repare o les venda una computadora así que con esa paga me mantengo y me sobra y el dinero de mi herencia lo tengo para emergencias

Joel: haya eso está bien le dije ya que ya sabía de donde sacaba tanto dinero

Alann: bueno vamos al estudio, ahí les tengo una sorpresa les dije

Joel: que sorpresa le pregunte a Alann

Alann: no les puedo decir le comente y nos dirigimos al estudio al entrar mis primos se impresionaron

Maritere: wow esto si es impresionante, aunque toda la casa me ha impresionado le comente a Alann

Joel: es cierto le dije

Maritere: vi que había 7 equipos de cómputo de escritorio y 7 sillas y en una esquino había un armario –para que tantos equipos de cómputo le pregunte a Alann

Alann: bueno les diré la verdad le dije y vi que mis primos me veían confundidos – mejor sentémonos y les explicare mejor le comente y nos sentamos en las sillas – bueno la verdad, hoy en la reunión les iba a ofrecer a los 7 que si querían podían venirse a vivir aquí conmigo y ya que sabía que iban a aceptar me anticipe y arme 7 equipos de cómputo para cada uno de ustedes ese iba a hacer un regalo aparte tengo otro les dije

Joel: y porque no dijiste nada le pregunte

Alann: bueno me fui molesto por lo que Alberto pero pasado mañana les diré le comente y ellos asintieron

Maritere bueno dijiste que tenían otro cual es le dije emocionada poniendo una cara como si fuera una niña chiquita

Alann: Bueno cierren los ojos y extiendan las manos les dije cuando vi que tenían los ojos cerrados, me pare abrí el armario de esa habitación, había 7 regalos envueltos en papel, cada regalo tenía una etiqueta y busque los que tenían las etiquetas con sus nombre y las saque y le entregue a cada quien su regalo y les dije – ya pueden abrir los ojos

Joel: cuando abrí los ojos vi que tenía una caja envuelta al igual que Maritere solo que diferente diseño el papel de la envoltura al abrirlo me di cuenta que era una laptop y me impresione –enserio son para nosotros le pregunte a Alann

Maritere: cuando Alann nos dijo que podíamos abrir los ojos los abrí y vi la caja en mis manos y como niña otra vez, lo abrí y vi que era una lap pero no pude decir nada por la impresión y oí que Joel hablo y voltee a ver a Alann

Alann: verán, hace como 1 semana por parte de Lenovo nos ofrecieron en el trabajo laptops a un precio económico y ya que en ese entonces ya estaba preparando todo para que se vinieron a vivir aquí, compre 7 laptops de diferente colores para que no se confundan, la de Maritere es color morado y la tuya Joel es de color rojo la mía es de color negro y la tengo en mi cuarto así no tendrán que venir siempre aquí al estudio para hacer trabajos o entrar a las redes sociales

Joel: pues no sé qué decir, muchas gracias primo le dije con una sonrisa y vi que esta Maritere asintió

Alann: bueno creo que ya no es necesario mostrarles la parte de abajo ya que ya la pudieron ver solo les diré que hay les comente –bueno abajo esta la sala, el comedor, también está ahí mi cuarto al fondo con un baño integrado, 1 baño completo aparte del de mi cuarto, el cuarto de lavado y la cocina, cuando quieran ir a la cocina o algo por el estilo pueden hacerlo les comente

Maritere y Joel: gracias dijimos al mismo tiempo

Alann: bueno mejor vallan a escoger un cuarto, ya es un poco tarde mañana seguimos hablando les dije y Salí del estudio para irme a mi cuarto

Maritere: hasta mañana le dije para después salir del estudio seguida de Joel

Joel: vale buenas noches le comente y Salí después de Maritere cerrando la puerta del estudio

En el pasillo del primar piso

Maritere: Joel que cuarto vos a escoger le pregunte

Joel: yo creo que escogeré una habitación de arriba le respondí

Maritere entonces quieres tener toda la privacidad el mundo no le comente pensando que era eso para pedir un cuarto con baño integrado a lo que su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza – bueno yo creo que escogeré igual una habitación de arriba y no es por la privacidad es porque soy mujer le dije y los dos nos fuimos al piso de arriba Joel escogió un cuarto que tiene la ventana hacia la casa de alado y yo escoja la habitación que tiene vista hacia la calle,

En la habitación de Maritere

Creo que me daré un baño porque estoy toda sudada y quiero dormir bien me dije a mi misma me metí a bañar y Salí después de 20 minutos ya que me metí a la tina y Salí hasta que el agua empezaba a enfriarse, de ponerme la misma playera y ropa interior, me senté en la silla del escritorio y abrí la caja de mi lap al verla me encanto el color, ya que era morado metálico, la prendí y me di cuenta que ya estaba configurada y con varios programas ya instalados y pensé que Alann tuvo que haberlos instalado y hasta ya está configurado el wifi- bueno la pondré a cargar y mañana que es sábado me pondré a ver una película o ir al pequeño gimnasio me dije y me fui a la cama apagando las luces ya que había un apagador arriba del buro cerca de la cama y me quede dormida

En la habitación de Joel

Al entrar a la habitación que escogí, me fui al escritorio para ver la laptop que me regalo Alann, al abrir la caja la saque y efectivamente era de color rojo metálico la conecte al cargador para que se cargara la prendí y me di cuenta que ya tenía mi nombre y que tenía ya el wifi conectado así que me metí a mi face para checar unas cosas, cuando me di cuenta ya era más de la 1 de la mañana así que apaga la lap me quite el pantalón y me metí a la cama – en la mañana me baño me dije a mi mismo serrando los ojos y cayendo dormido casi de inmediato

En la cocina

Alann: fui a la cocina por un vaso de café y para agarrar un pan y me fui a sentar a los bancos que estaban ahí en la barra y me puse a pensar de como seria vivir con todos mis primos en una sola casa, también imaginándome las discusiones mutuamente de los demás por el baño que está en el primer piso pero lo bueno es que hay un baño completo aquí en la planta bajo –bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir ya que mañana será un poco pesado con mis primos me dije a mi mismo lavando mi baso y sirviendo me agua para llevármela a mi cuarto apagando las luces mientras camino hacia mi cuarto

En el cuarto de Alann

Alann: al entrar a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue irme a darme un baño porque esta tenso por la pelea y todo lleno de sudor, cuando termine de bañarme me puse mi pijama y prendí mi lap para checar si me habían enviado la presentación sobre la exposición de biología que tenía que exponer con mi equipo el miércoles pero cuando vi que no me habían enviado nada apague la laptop y me fui a mi buro para poder a cargar mi celular ya que se le había acabado en el transcurso del día, ya que puse a cargar mi celular me fui a dormir cayendo en las manos de Morfeo

El sábado en las 7:30 de la mañana

Alann: me levante cuando sonó mi despertador, me cambie quite la pijama y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla gris, con una playera de licra negra de manga larga, me fui al baño a lavarme la cara y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para mis primos y para mí – creo que are huevo con jamón y hot cakes me dije a mi mismo y me puse a hacerlos

Cuarto de Maritere

Me desperté al oler algo rico cuando abrí los ojos al ver en donde estaba –no era un sueño me dije a mi misma sentándome en la cama, cuando me acostumbre a la luz que entraba por las cortinas me pare y me fui a poner mi pantalón con el que llegue ayer y Salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme a donde prevenía ese olor que hacia rugir mis tripas,

De regreso a la cocina

Maritere cuando llegue a la cocina me encontré a Joel sentado en unos bancos que estaban en la barra y a Alann cocinando – desde hace cuánto estas aquí Joel le pregunte

Joel: llegue hace como 10 minutos le respondí

Maritere: que bueno le comente

10 antes cuarto de Joel

Joel: me desperté y me fui directo al baño a hacer mis necesidades al salir escuche que alguien estaba cocinando y me puse mi ropa que tenía ayer y baje y vi a Alann cocinando y a unos cuantos minutos escuche unos pasos y vi que era Maritere bajando las escaleras

De regreso a la cocina

Alann: bueno a desayunar le comente y les pase su plato con el desayuno a cada quien

Maritere: agarre el plato que me daba Alann – gracias Alann, se ve rico le comente

Joel: se ve rico y esta rico comiendo mi desayuno como si fuera mi última comida

Alann: qué bueno que les gusto le dije y en el momento que iba ir por mi plato para desayunar pero sonó mi celular y me fui a mi cuarto conteste – aja…. Si…. No, no estoy ocupado… está bien en un rato llegó…. Ok, ahí nos vemos hablando por el teléfono y colgando suspirando –y yo que no quería salir hoy pero bueno me dije a mi mismo regresando a la cocina donde estaban mis primos terminando de desayunar –bueno creo que no podre pasar este día con ustedes les dije con un tono medio deprimido

Joel y Maritere: porque dijeron los dos dejando de comer

Alann: me llamaron de mi trabajo y ya que llegó un cliente que quiero que le arregle una computadora

Maritere: y porque no lo hace otro

Alann: lo que pasa es que el señor solo confía en mí y no quiere a otra persona que no sea yo y ya que no tengo un compromiso voy a ir, intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible les dije agarrando mi cartera que estaba en un mueble cerca de la entrada a la cocina – a unas cuadras hay una plaza que acaban de hacer, si quieren vallan de compras o pueden ir por sus pertenencias a su casa les comente buscando algo en mi cartera

Joel: aunque nos gustaría ir de compras no tenemos dinero le dije a Alann

Alann: lo sé por eso les daré esto les comente dándole una tarjeta a Maritere- es mi cuenta de ahorro, con ella pueden ir de compras y no se preocupen de lo que cueste es para ustedes, una pregunta tienen celular? Les dije y los dos negaron con la cabeza-bueno en la plaza hay una tienda que se llama Telcel digan que quieren comprar un celular y muéstrenle esta tarjeta al vendedor les dije dándole una tarjeta –con esa les dará un celular de los que me hacen descuento y lo pagan con la tarjeta les dije agarrando mis cosas y saliendo de mi casa para agarrar mi moto

El día de los 3 fueron normal Alann termino el trabajo rápido y regreso a casa y al ver que no había nadie se fe a la plaza y encontró a sus primos en Telcel viendo los celulares al termino fueron a todas las tiendas aunque Joel veía ropa y compraba Maritere lleno los brazos de Joel y Alann de bolsas de ropa y termino, regresaron a casa y fueron por las pertenencias de Maritere y después de Joel con la camioneta de Alann

El domingo Joel y Alann se la pasaron jugando videojuegos y Maritere estuvo en el gimnasio o en su cuarto viendo una película en su laptop

Lunes en la mañana

Les tres estaban en la cocina desayunando

Joel: estás listo para decirles le pregunte a Alann

Alann: creo que sí pero aceptaron

Maritere: todos te quieren y sé que aceptaran pero el que va a costar trabajo va a hacer mi hermano porque cuando hable con él, el sábado me dijo que estaba entrenando para superarte, pero no le dije nada sobre la casa

Alann: está bien comente viendo el reloj que marcaban que eran las 8:10 am –nos vamos de aquí a las 11:30 para que podamos arreglarnos, así que provecho les dije parándome a agarrando mis trastes y poniéndolos en el lava bajilla de la cocina

A las 11:30 Joel y Alann ya estaban en la sala solo faltaba que bajara Maritere y justamente a las 12:00 bajo **(ya se imaginaran porque bajo después de tanto tiempo jajaja)**

Maritere: ya estoy, vámonos de una vez

Joel y Alann solo soltaron un suspiro porque sabían que era normal de una mujer tardarse tanto en arreglarse aunque sea para una salida casual

Joel: nos fuimos en el carro de Alann, el trayecto hacia el gimnasio fue algo tardado ya que estaban cambian el drenaje y quitaron un carril para circular, al llegar vimos que estaba solamente Alberto los demás aun no llegaban –hola Beto como te ha ido le dije entrando junto con Alann y Maritere

Alann y Maritere: que hay dijeron al mismo tiempo

Alberto: salude con la mano, vi que Alann se sentó alado mío, Joel y Maritere se sentaron en la fila de otras, en el tiempo que estábamos esperando a los demás hablábamos de lo que hicimos estos tres días y me entere que mi hermana y Joel Vivian en la casa de Alann y eso me parecía raro pero a la vez estaba sorprendido, después de media hora vimos entrar a Toño, Joshua, Jianai y por ultimo a juan –por fin llegan les dije algo irritado

Joshua: perdón es que fuimos a desayunar y nos entretuvimos comente recibiendo una cara enojada de Alberto

Alann: tranquilos no hay problema, lo bueno es que ya llegaron les dije calmando la tención –bueno empezamos la reunión y vi que asintieron –les voy a ser sincero, no tenemos el nivel suficiente para derrotar al encargado aquí de México

Joshua: como que encargado le pregunte

Alann: no saben lo del encargado les pregunte y vi que negaron con la cabeza y suspira –bueno verán los vampiros las ciudades o pises ponen a un encargado para que administre todo el rey no está aquí en México, él se encuentra en Italia y su nombre es Aro

Maritere: si ya había escuchado de el pero pensé que era un mito

Alann: igual nosotros deberíamos ser un mito y estamos aquí no les dije soltando una leve risa

Jianai: pero pensé que La presidenta era la reina de los vampiros

Alberto: no la presidenta es la encargada de aquí de México como dice Alann pero eso está dando entender que tiene un nivel bueno

Alann: exacto Nydia tiene un nivel alto, los encargados son del alto mando de aro les dije impresionando a todos

Jianai: entonces tienen varios niveles los vampiros le pregunte a Alann y a Alberto ya que son los que saben más sobre esos temas

Alberto: si hay varios niveles en total hay… está comentándole a mi hermana pero me interrumpió Alann

Alann: en total hay 6 grados delos cuales son soldado son los de seguridad o para la guerra, el sargento y el teniente son los que entrenen a los soldados, los capitanes son los líderes de escuadres que normalmente se ocupan para espiar o para matar, el coronel son los encargados y el general es aro y el consejo que tienen les comente impresionando a la mayoría excepto a Alberto

Alberto: exacto son niveles fuertes, pero sé que podemos recuperar México le dije a Alann con tono serio

Alann: no vamos a ir a la guerra no estamos listos ni siquiera yo estoy listo le dije impresionando a todos

Maritere: como que ni tu

Alann: una vez yo pelee contra un capitán y ni siquiera en nivel tres pude contra el Salí nada más porque unos amigos me ayudaron pero si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría ahorita aquí, y no los voy a poner en peligro por algo que no podemos hacer y antes que se ponga el ambiente más tenso quiero proponerles algo a ustedes Alberto, Jianai, juan, Toño y Joshua les comente

Juan: y eso que sería le dije a Alann

Alann: bueno a Joel y a Maritere les hice una oferta y aceptaron y se las quiero a hacer igual a ustedes les dije y vi que voltearon a ver a Joel y a Maritere buscando después pero no dijeron nada –bueno la oferta es que si gustan ustedes pueden ir a vivir a mi casa

Jianai: y porque quieres que vivamos todos juntos le pregunte ya que no todos se llevan del todo bien

Alann: para estar todos como una familia, además así podemos convivir más pero como les dije no es obligación si quieren

Toño: pero no queremos ser una molestia le comente

Alann: no son molestia aparte cada uno tenía su propio cuarto tengo 9 cuartos contando el mío, también tengo gimnasio, estudio, biblioteca y salón de películas o videojuegos, así que no hay problema no van a pagar nada yo trabajo y estudio aparte tengo dinero ahorrado así que, que decidan les pregunte

Toño: yo acepto aparte quiero conocerlos mejor como son le dije con una sonrisa y vi que Alann me la devolvió

Alann: vi que cada uno fue aceptando solo faltaba Alberto que tenía una cara de odio –y tú que dices Alberto aceptara o no le pregunte

Alberto: vi que todos me estaban mirando y vi fijamente a mis dos hermanas y vi que me mandaban una sonrisa al final dije –está bien acepto

Alann: bueno vallan por sus cosas como ropa fotos y cosas así los muebles luego veo que hacer con ellos les dije dándoles una tarjeta – en esa tarjeta viene mi dirección, llamen a un taxi para que los lleve ahí yo les pago al taxi así que vallan yo voy directo a mi casa les dije volteando a a ver a Joel y Maritere –ustedes ayudaran a alguien o se van conmigo

Joel: me voy contigo Alann le comente

Maritere: yo igual le dije

Alann: bueno vámonos les dije volteando a haber a los demás –nos vemos en mi casa, ahí también hablamos de la decisión que he tomado y me dirigí a la salida para ir a mi auto seguido de Joel y Maritere

En el carro de Alann

Alann: iba manejando hacia la casa, pero nadie decía nada y eso se me hacía raro de Joel y Maritere y decidí romper el hielo – porque no hablan les pregunte

Maritere: es que tengo una pregunte pero siento que te voy a hacer recordar malos momentos

Alann: es sobre lo que dije que alguien me salvo del capitán que comente con los demás le comente con tono neutral

Joel; como lo adivinaste?¡ le comente

Alann: me lo imagine, quieren que les diga quien me salvo les dije y vi que ellos asintieron – bueno talvez se molesten pero los que me salvaron fueron unos vampiros

Maritere y Joel: ¡que! Dijimos al mismo tiempo

Alann: me detuve en l¿un lugar que estaba libro cerca de la banqueta – verán cuando estaba en un viaje en estados unidos me encontré con un vampiro bebiendo la sangre de una mujer y me puse al tiro, en ese momento me sentía que podría contra todo ya que tenía el nivel tres pero nunca pensé que mi primera pelea iba a hacer contra un capitán, la pelea no duro más de 15 minutos y yo estaba peleando en nivel 3 les dije y vi que tenían una cara de sorpresa y suspire –cuando yo estaba listo para aceptar mi muerte apareció un vampiro y hablo con el capitán vampiro y lo convenció que pertenecía yo a la manada de los quileute y el acepto cuando se fue me llevo a su casa ahí un señor con cabello rubio que también era vampiro pero el color de sus ojos no eran rojos si no café claro me curo y me empezó a decir quien eran les dije

Maritere: Y quienes eran ellos y que son los quileute

Alann: Bueno los quileute bueno ustedes talvez solo conocen a sus dos líderes ellos son Sam y Jacob les dije y ellos se impresionaron – y supongo que ya se imaginaran quienes eran los vampiros que me salvaron les comente y vi que asintieron

Joel: los cullen comente sorprendido ya que ellos son amigos de la manada de Jacob y Sam

Alann: si ellos me salvaron dije con una sonrisa – ellos también me presentaron a Jacob y a su novia Reneesme ellos me ayudaron en mi aprendizaje

Maritere: aprendizaje pregunte un poco confundida

Alann: si Jacob me enseñó a luchar como lobo nivel 3 y Reneesme y su familia me encellaron sobre la cultura de los vampiros ahí es donde supe que había peleado con un vampiro con un nivel muy alto para mi les dije

Joel: enserio los conociste a las dos familias más conocidas dije y vi que Alann asintió –wow fue lo último que dije

Maritere: los quileute son conocidos porque nacieron como lobos nivel tres y los cullen por que tienen poderes toda su familia

Alann: bueno no toda la familia los vampiros que tienen poderes son Edward, bella, Reneesme, Alice y Emett los demás son normales les dije

Joel: haya esto está bien comente

Alann: si, todo ese tiempo conocí a varias personas pero bueno dejamos esto aquí ya falta poco para llegar a la casa les dije y arranque en el camino ellos dos hablaban pero yo estaba recordando todo lo que viví con los cullen, cuando llegamos a casa estacione el carro y prepare la comida cuando ya estaba lista, escuche que un auto paraba afuera de la casa y fui a ver y vi que Alberto y juan estaban llegando y fui a pagar a los minutos llegaron Jianai, Toño y Joshua y pague y entramos a comer, al término de comer les mostré la casa **(lo mismo casi dije al capitulo anterior es lo mismo)** y bajamos a la sala as decidir que íbamos a hacer sobre los vampiros

Alberto: bueno ya que todos estamos aquí como una familia hay que decidir que vamos a hacer dije con una sonrisa ya que todos viviríamos en una sola casa

Alann: bueno lo he pensado y no vamos a ir a la guerra y vi que unos me vieron con cara de enojo y suspire –sé que no están de acuerdo conmigo pero lo comprenderán algún día, descansen mañana pueden hacer lo que gusten yo tengo que ir a la escuela ya que falte hoy y después iré a trabajar así que llegare como a la así que hasta mañana les dije y me fui a mi casa a descansar pero antes de dormir ice una llamada a alguien y me contesto una voz femenina que reconocí –hola…perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero me puedes hacer un favor junto a los otros… si sobre ellos… pueden hacerlo mañana mientras trabajo… si pero no sean tan duros… está bien mañana les nos ponemos bien de acuerdo termine con la llamada y prepare mi mochila para la escuela y puse a cargar mi celular y me acosté después de cambiarme "espero que reflexionen" me dije en mi mente y caí en las manos de Morfeo

 **¿Qué les espera a los primos de Alann? ¿Podrán contra aro y los del alto rango? Esperen al próximo capitulo ya lo sabrán**

 **Bueno de una vez les digo los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen**

 **Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible y espero que les guste este capitulo**


	4. AVISO

Sé que había prometido actualizar cada semana o cada mes, pero se me atravesaron unos inconvenientes con la escuela y ya que era mi último semestre de la prepa estaba muy preocupado y ahorita estoy en la universidad y ps las materias no me dan mucho tiempo.

Voy a ser todo lo posible para actualizar, pero también ando preparando una historia de alpha y omega y otra de fairy tail y me apurare lo más que pueda para traerles estas historias nuevas y la actualización de esta.

Saludos

p.s

Si alguien tiene una idea para mejorar esta historia, me gustaría que me lo dijeran para poder mejorarla.

Gracias


End file.
